Electricity in Ponyville:Part 1, A Static Pinkboom
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: When a new Stallion arrives in Ponyville, Rainbow falls in love with him-But has to confess her love to Pinkie Pie also. What will she do? Rated M for sexual content.   DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony, all rights reserved and that fun stuff


_Blackness._

The impenatrable dark was pentrated by a beam of light.

A very narrow beam at first, which expanded until the pony could see it was daytime.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. She tried to take in her surroundings. Waking up was always like this. A confusing haze for the first few seconds. Her eyes came into focus. She noticed something floating above her.

What was it?

The haze cleared a little more, allowing the shape that was floating above her to come into focus.

It was a pony. In her house?

Fluttershy? No, this one was white.

White? She didn't know any white pegasi that would come to _her _house in Ponyville.

She opened her eyes some more. She squinted, as one does to see something in the bright sun. It was definately not a mare...

No, this was a white stallion.

In her room? She thought about squealing in joy. Soarin'! She realized how tired she was and refraimed, instead opening her eyes more.

The stallion noticed, and before Rainbow could say a word, he opened with the line-

"Mooooorninnnnnggg sleeeeppppyyyheaaadd!"

Rainbow was a little shocked. _Definately not Soarin', _she thought. He sounded like Pinkie Pie. _Pinkie Pie!_

He didn't wait for her to comprehend why he sounded like the little pink earth pony.

"Oooooh, it's so nice to meet the inventor of the Sonic Rainboom! I've been trying it out, and I almost got it, but then again it's not a Sonic Rainboom because my mane isn't rainbow-colored so I can't-"

But Rainbow blatantly cut him off.

"Y-y-y-y-you...WHAT!" She stuttered.

"Oh we haven't met, I'm Static Electric, I'm a new pony in town, sent from Cloudsdale to-"

Rainbow cut him off a second time.

"Y-y-y-you...D-d-d-did...a...SONIC RAINBOOM?" She cried in shock.

"No, of course not, I told you, my mane's silver, not rainbow, so I do a Static Boom! It's a name in progress, but I like it, and some of my friends in Cloudsdale do too."

_A name in progress? _He was sounding suspiciously more like Pinkie Pie every time he spoke.

Rainbow wasn't as relieved as she hoped.

"B-b-b-but...I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT!" She cried in exasperation. No one could do the _Sonic Rainboom! _Not even The Wonderbolts, for Celestia's sake!

"Silly, of course I can do it. We're both from Cloudsdale aren't we? We're both Pegasi aren't we?"

Rainbow looked a little confused.

"Exactly! Anyway, I should be getting out of your mane, which I do say looks a tad bit untidy, and I guess I'll see you later, okay?"

Her dark pink eyes narrowed.

She was still in a mixture of shock, pain, exhaustion, and interest. How could this..._stupid stallion do her trick?_

"Is that it?" She asked glumly, wanting to get back to sleep.

"Yup! I'll be out of your mane now! Bye Ra-ainbow Da-ash!" And he flew off.

Rainbow sighed and went back to sleep. She hoped it was a dream.

* * *

><p>Dash woke up an hour later, feeling refreshed from her long sleep. She barely woke up before noon on most days.<p>

She climbed out of her cloud bed, made out of the most comfortable clouds she had ever seen, and trotted out of her front door. She wasn't hungry.

Still thinking that encounter with that stallion was some crazy dream she had, she floated lazily down to earth. She loved her wings. She wouldn't know what she would do without them. Her house was barely 300 feet off the ground, so for most of her flight, or more of a glide, she was heading straight towards the center of Ponyville.

As she floated into town, she noticed that there was some commotion in the square. A large crowd compromising almost everypony in Ponyville, which there weren't that many of, had gathered around a stage. Oh no. Had that horrible 'Trixie' come back?

Rainbow set down at the front of the group, where her 5 friends: Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were all standing. Pinkie was jumping up and down happily. _Pinkie pie... _She thought.

Before Dash could get into any deeper thoughts about the pink pony bouncing up and down in front of her, the mayor came out onto the stage set up in the middle of the square. "Mares and Gentlecolts, I would like you all to welcome our newest weather pegasus, Static Electric!"

With that, the same stallion Rainbow had seen earlier bravely out onto the stage, his chin high in a stance strikingly arrogant. Applause went up.

_Oh no. _She thought. _It wasn't a dream._

Rainbow Dash began to take off, wanting to go back to sleep, knowing it was useless, but a hoof stopped her.

"Hey Dashie! Where ya headin' in such a rush?" Said a tiny voice behind her.

Dash turned around.

She looked deep into Pinkie's eyes.

Those deep blues eyes.

The eyes that were as blue as the sky she had always flown in, blue as the ocean she had once flown over.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie had always had feelings for each other. But Rainbow was _afraid. _Rainbow was normally brave.

But when it came to slowing down and letting life catch up to her, she was _afraid._

Like she always was about 'love'.

She shook herself back to reality.

"Ohh...Uh, nowhere, Pinkie Pie!"

"Good, because I don't want you to miss my cousin's _party!" _Pinkie smiled.

Oh no. A party. For him? _Pinkie always throws parties for EVERYPONY... _thought Dash glumly.

After much applause, Rainbow had concocted a plan. A plan of..._ACTION!_

In one fluid motion, she leaped onto the makeshift stage to confront the Stallion, an evil fire burning in her eyes.

"So you say you can do a _SONIC RAINBOOM, _eh?" She sneered, loud enough for everpony to hear.

The crowd gasped.

The stallion looked shocked. He was a little taken aback by the question from this seemingly harmless blue mare.

"Well, yes, I was just getting to that..."

The crowd cheered.

"Three cheers for Static Electric!" Yelled someone in the crowd.

They were all cut off by Rainbow.

"_Prove it._" She sneered once more.

Static looked a little shocked once more, so he untucked his wings, and ascended into the air.

Rainbow followed suit, resting on a cloud as Static rose high above the clouds.

Rainbow faked a yawn and waited.

30 seconds past.

He was long gone.

Rainbow leaned over her cloud and was about to tell the crowd to leave when

_**BOOM!**_

No one in Ponyville had heard a sound that loud since the sonic rainboom, which had been heard all across Equestria.

Electricity filled the air. A wave of pure lightning was heading straight for Dash. She fell off her cloud in fright.

She flapped her wings frantically, trying desperately to fly.

She regained her balance in time to see Static flying off into the distance, lightning biting at his hooves.

Rainbow Dash hung her head.

It hurt her pride.

_It was her trick._

Before you could say Celestia, Static was back. The white stallion floated a few feet from the mare as the crowd erupted into applause.

His deep, grey eyes noticed Rainbow's expression.

Like Pinkie's famous 'Pinkie Sense' he knew something was wrong, and flew over to comfort her.

_"It's my trick." _She whispered quietly to herself, but not so quietly as to not let Static hear it.

"_I know._" He whispered back.

As he flew away, Rainbow looked up. Nopony who stole _her _tricks would be..._nice _to her...

She remembered back to flight school, when the young stallions had teased her whenever she made the smallest mistake. _Rainbow Crash!_

Perhaps he was different.

As Static flew down to the cheering crowd, Dash's dark pink eyes looked off into the horizon. She could've sworn she saw Cloudsdale, floating in the distance.

Rainbow Dash flew off to the park. She needed to think.

Rainbow was not a thinker, however.

She lay on the soft grass for hours on end.

At least, that how it seemed to her.

Soon, Rainbow had another plan.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Dash trotted into Sugarcube Corner. The place was dressed up like it usually was when Pinkie had a party- a table with food and drinks set up in one corner, streamers everywhere, a large banner that read <em>Welcome to Ponyville, Static!<em>

Pinkie and Static Electric were standing and chatting in one corner of the large open space that compromised the lower floor of the sweet shop.

Dash trotted over to them. She suddenly realised something. They were _cousins. _But how?

Dash had all but forgotten her original mission by the time she had reached the two.

"Hey, Dashie!" Cried Pinkie Pie in delight.

"Ahhh, don't look so sad." Added in Static.

Rainbow wasn't trying to look sad.

"Hey guys! I kind of had a question for the both of you..." Said the rainbow maned mare. Her original question involved only one of them, but she had dragged herself into this.

"Yes, Dashie?" Asked Pinkie, tilting her head sideways.

"Well, uh..." She swallowed. "How come Static's a pegasus and your an earth pony and your _related?" _She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Static and Pinkie shared a confused look. "She didn't know?" Asked Pinkie to her cousin. He shook his head.

Pinkie looked back to her friend. "Well, our Grandmare was a pegasus, and he's from the other side of my family." She said happily.

Rainbow looked a little confused.

"Well, haven't you ever wondered why Pinkie here can float?" Asked Static, still looking a little confused.

_Float? _"I didn't know you could _float..._"

Pinkie had to hold in a laugh. "_Oh Dashie, _you're so silly!"

Rainbow still was confused. "I've never seen you-"

But before she could finish, she was taken aback. Pinkie and Static, wings tucked in and all, were floating a few feet off the ground, sharing a bemused look.

Rainbow's Pink eyes widened in horror.

After only a few seconds of this, the two cousins couldn't hold it anymore, and crashed to the floor of the bakery, _laughing._

They laughed their hearts out.

After about 15 seconds of non stop _laughing, _the two struggled up, and wiped tears away with their hooves. After a little more chuckling, Rainbow had remembered her original mission.

"Hey, uh, Static?" Static looked at her.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen?" She asked a little nervously.

Pinkie looked the tiniest bit disgusted, but no one noticed.

"Sure."

The two walked quietly through the crowd and reached the kitchen without too much encounter.

Once in the kitchen, Dash asked her _original _question.

"How can _you _do a sonic rainboom?" She asked as soon as the door to the kitchen had been closed.

Static was stunned. He never thought about _how..._

"Well...err.." He began.

"I've never thought about it.." He said at last.

Dash had never thought about it either.

"I just go fast, and fast, and fast, and boom!" He threw a hoof into the air.

"How about you, Dashie?" _Dashie? You IDIOT! Why'd you call her DASHIE?_

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I like it when _you _call me Dashie.." Said Dash a little more seductively than she had hoped.

Static looked the tiniest bit confused.

"I don't want to intrude on anything.." He began.

"I've seen the way my cousin looks at you..."

Rainbow paused. She wasn't expecting _this. _

"I mean, she _likes _me, but..I don't know..." She said in a cracked voice. She remembered back to the day when she had walked in on the wierdest sight she had ever seen...It was a normal party, except for the guests...A huge piece of lint, a sack of flower, a pile of rocks, and a bucket of..._turnips._

She never wanted to meet Pinkamena again.

* * *

><p>The pink earth pony in question had been standing outside of the door for the whole conversation.<p>

Nobody noticed. _Pinkie Pie _they just thought.

As the last sentence had been spoken by Dash, Pinkie bursted into the room.

The two pegasi reeled back.

"Pinkie, I-"

"Shush Static!" Yelled Pinkie. He did as he was told.

"Look...I don't want to cause _heartbreak_." Said Pinkie sadly. She looked at the floor.

Static felt terrible. He turned to leave. But how could he? He couldn't leave Ponyville, Weather HQ had sent him down here because of the crazy mail pegasus. He would have to see Dash often. So he couldn't leave. He just turned away.

"_Wait.." _Said Dash. She wasn't sure. Ever since Dash had turned down her first love in flight school, she had been confused. But now, she couldn't take it anymore.

"_I love you._" Blurted out the blue mare before she could stop herself.

Both Pinkie and Static were surprised.

"_Both of you..." _She said quietly. And collasped to floor.

And cried.

Rainbow had never cried that hard.

Tears poured out of her eyes and onto the floor. Small puddles formed around her writhing body.

The two cousins shared a look. It was a wierd look. It was a mixture of hate, love, and envy. They forgot their differences.

Static motioned to the wailing blue mass on the floor.

They both went up and hugged her.

And they hugged.

And Dash stopped crying. She only sniffled quietly.

For hours on end, they just sat there on the floor and forgot their differences.

At one point, Apple Jack looked into the kitchen, trying to find the guest of honor. When she saw the scene on the floor, she turned around and told everypony the party was over, it was time to leave.

After it was dark, the three ponies came to their senses. Before Dash could leave, Pinkie put her on Static's back, and he carried her up the stairs to Pinkie's bed, where he put him down.

The stallion sighed and went off to his guest bedroom to get some sleep, but Pinkie motioned him back to her bed. He shrugged and climbed on, resting a forehoof around Rainbow's body. Pinkie curled up near her friend. They all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Rainbow was the first to wake, which was unlike her. She peered over the sleeping form of Pinkie and saw her alarm clock. <em>7:36. <em>

Sweet Celestia. It was uncanny for Rainbow to wake up before noon, much less before 8.

The mare walked out to the balcony of Sugarcube Corner and untucked her wings. She took a final look back at the two sleeping figures on the bed, and took off.

* * *

><p>10 hours later, Rainbow was still feeling glum. She tried everything she knew to get rid of unhappiness. She had tried flying. Didn't work. Then again, that was the only thing she knew to get rid of unhappiness. She had never really been this sad.<p>

So she just sat in her cloud home.

All day. She had nibbled on some hay whenever she had got hungry, but besides that, she hadn't moved.

Static flapped his wings every so quietly. He had perfected this in the advanced flight school his parents had sent him to. Where _did _they get that money?

He touched down directly behind her.

Dash heard this. She looked down as he approached her.

"Dash..." He trailed off.

"I want to be alone, Static."

"Look..."

"If you want to be with my cousin..."

"Then you're free to." He said as he turned to leave.

In the blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash had tackled the stallion, and as he looked up, she kissed him passionately. Static's eyes grew wide. He had never been kissed like _that._

Eventually, he gave in, and kissed her back.

And they kissed.

For hours on end, they just stared into their eyes and kissed.

Finally, the stallion broke the kiss.

"Static, stay the night, please?" Asked Rainbow Dash in her cracked voice.

"Look, I know where this is going, but I don't want to intrude on anything." He said as he looked down at Dash, who was still on the floor. He had loved her ever since he had seen her at the Best Young Flyer competition in Cloudsdale.

He turned to leave once again.

"Wait!"

"What?" He asked sympathetically.

"Static...I'm going to tell you something...Promise not to laugh, okay?"

"Ok..." He said, a little confused.

"I'm a..." She swallowed. "V-virgin." The word escaped from her mouth like hot magma.

Static was utterly taken aback. _Her? She couldn't be..._

"Wait...You mean you've never...Ever? At all?" He asked, still very confused.

She swallowed again. "Yeah.."

She remembered back to when she had told her 'friends' at flight school. They had laughed there hearts out.

"Please?" She whined again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He had met alot of other mares in other towns. But they were not like the one sitting on the floor in front of him now. They were simply luggage. Luggage he had dropped long ago.

She nodded her head.

"Okay..."

Dash directed the stallion to her bed. He slipped under the covers, and Rainbow Dash slid on top of him.

Rainbow once again looked deep into his gray eyes. They were like the mountains she had once flown over. Gray and huge.

Static pushed Dash slowly towards his now hardened cock, which Rainbow felt with her hoof. She had never felt...nor seen one before. She felt the place between her legs get wet..._very wet. _Dash slid herself onto Static, and moaned.

She had never felt anything like it.

Immense pain had built up in between her legs, but there was also..._pleasure. _So much it almost outweighed the pain.

"You ok?" Asked Static, looking a little worried.

"Y-yeah...Just..Ooh!..Give me a sec..." She managed to get out.

After a while, Rainbow pushed herself back up, and down again. The sensation returned. Though this time she was ready.

She clenched her teeth. _Should've done this sooner.._ She thought to herself. It was amazing!

Dash felt as if the object inside of her would rip her completely in half.

Static looked up at Dash. Her teeth were clenched, and she looked in immense pain. He could feel everything inside of her...Her breating, her _pulse. _It felt great. As it always did.

Though at that moment, Static felt as he never had before. It wasn't just sex, it was making love. Now he understood why they called it that. He loved her. _Loved _her. He had never actually been in love like this before.

After a while, the pain subsided. It was replaced by pure pleasure.

She realized what was happening.

Dash could feel the stallion inside of her. His pulse. It was rapidly increasing.

She had never discussed the matter of sex with her friends before. None of her friends. At all.

Dash brought herself up, and then down again. This was the best sensation she ever felt. She felt her inners walls clenching tightly around the object inside of her. The pressure being built up was immense.

She continued bringing herself up, then down. Up, down. The sensation was the best...She couldn't get enough of it.

After a while she grew tired, and stopped altogether, and slumped forward onto the stallion's chest.

"I'm guessing you want me to take over." Said Static, a small smile on his face.

She gave him a look that said 'Please' and rolled over.

Static rolled on top of her.

"You ready?" He asked, still a little worried he was hurting her.

She smiled, signifying Static to thrust himself completely into Dash. She cried out.

Static was going to pull out, but Rainbow stopped him.

"N-no...Please..Right t-there..." She managed to get out before a long groan escaped her lips.

Static continued to thrust himself into the mare. He could feel her breathing getting heavier, her pulse increasing. He knew she was about to come.

Dash could feel the pressure building inside her. More groans escaped her lips as the stallion thrust himself into her.

Suddenly, Rainbow's whole body shuddered. She cried out.

Her wings flew out, her back arched, and her folds closed tightly around the stallion.

As the sensation racketed her body, Static looked at his love. She had stopped shuddering and had a look of pure bliss on her face. Something had come out between her legs, and gotten all over Static's cock.

"You okay?" He asked her sympathetically, preparing to pull himself out. Before he could, Rainbow pulled him into her with her hindlegs and whispered into his ear: _"More."_

Static did as he was told. He continued his thrusting, throwing himself completely into the blue mare, then almost completely out.

These waves of pleasure buffeted Dash. She couldn't contain herself. Long moans escaped her lips as Static continued his work.

Dash could feel his cock getting harder and harder. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew it was good.

Static could feel the pressure building up between her legs, and knew he was about to come.

Suddenly, the sensation he had felt many times before buffeted his body, and at the same time, Rainbow's. The immense wave of pleasure swept over both of them, and Rainbow wanted to cry out. Only a small squeak escaped her lips.

She could feel the sticky substance from before spilling out once again. But this time, there was another foreign liquid. She figured it came from Static. It was hot and sticky. She liked it.

Static rolled over next to Rainbow and smiled.

He had never had sex like _that _before.

Dash planted a little kiss on his cheek.

"So that's what sex is like?" She asked finally.

"Yup."

"BEST THING EVER!" She cried out, and was immediately embarrased.

She blushed. Static loved her. He couldn't care less what she did.

They drifted off to sleep, staring deep into each other eyes.

* * *

><p>Pinkie had had a twitch. A <em>doozy <em>twitch. She immediately ran to Dash's house, or at least where it was floating.

She didn't have control over her brief ability of flight, and could only hear.

And her twitch was right. She had never expected her love to have sex with..._her cousin._

Pinkie was deflated.

Her usually puffy mane was now flat.

She cried a little on the way back to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>The next day, the rainbow-maned pegasus was trotting happily through the park. Suddenly, a gray streak, followed immediately by a trail of lightning, caught her vision. She looked over. Static was approaching.<p>

Whenever Rainbow flew fast, a streak of Rainbow appeared behind her. Static's streak was lightning. Lightning! _How __awesome! _she thought to herself.

The stallion had a serious look on his face.

"Dash!" He yelled as he landed next to his love.

"You have to come, quick! It's Pinkie..Well, Pinkamena!" He cried in despair.

Rainbow looked horrified. Not Pinkamena!

This was the name for Pinkie Pie whenever her hair flattened, usually from extreme loneliness.

Dash immediately followed the grey pegasus as they sped to Sugarcube Corner.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were worried. There tenant had locked the door to her room and would not respond when they called her. They loved her as a daughter. They couldn't see her like this. When the two pegasi burst in, they were a slight bit relieved.

"Thank Celestia you're here! We can't get that door open, but you two can fly out onto the balcony!" Suggested Mrs. Cake.

They did as told and, in no time, were on the balcony to Pinkie's room.

Rainbow easily opened the unlocked door with her teeth.

Both were shocked by the sight. Pictures lay on their side, broken glass nearby. Assorted perfumes were lying broken around the room. Papers were everywhere. The crying figure of Pinkamena was in one corner of the chaos-ridden room.

Static and Rainbow flew over to where she was.

"Pinkie, I..." Began Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie looked back. The pegasi were shocked.

Her eyes were very bloodshot. They were filled with rage. Dash was shocked. She had never seen Pinkie.._mad! _

"The name's _Pinkamena!_" She yelled into their faces, and resumed her crying.

Rainbow did the only thing she could think of. She threw her forelegs around the pink earth pony, spun her around, and kissed her.

Pinkie tried to break away, but Rainbow held her there with her wings and hooves.

Dash kissed her passionately, using her tongue to explore Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie eventually gave in. And kissed her back. Almost immediately, the hate in her eyes dissapeared. Her mane puffed up again. Seeing this, Dash pulled away. She had never kissed a mare. She _liked _it.

Static had been looking out of the window the whole time. He turned around when he noticed her getting off of Pinkie Pie.

He looked back. Pinkie was in pure bliss on the floor. Her love had..._kissed her! _She wanted to squeal in joy.

Dash came up and nuzzled him. "I'm guessing I should go..." He said to the blue mare. Dash glanced back at the little pink earth pony on the floor, who was still in pure bliss.

"I guess." She replied, a little smile on her face.

Pinkie heard this. As soon as her cousin had flown off, Pinkie came up from behind Rainbow Dash and hugged her.

"Why'd you tell him to leave, Dashie?" She asked, turning her head sideways.

"I thought we could do something that involved only _us_." Said Dash seductively.

"Really? With me? Oh Dashie!" And Pinkie kissed her love again.

Dash walked slowly to the bed as Pinkie bounced beside her.

Dash lay on the bed, her haunches open, exposing herself to Pinkie.

Pinkie had done this many times when she couldn't find a stallion. She knew exactly what to do.

The earth pony licked Dash's coat in between her haunches. Dash could feel herself getting wet once again.

Pinkie took a small look up at Rainbow, then dove her tongue into Rainbow's wetness.

Dash had never felt anything like _that _before. It was completely different than what she had done with Static...There was no pain in the beginning. Just pure bliss. Rainbow felt herself panting as the Pink earth pony continued her work.

Pinkie ran her tongue in between the wet folds of Rainbow, looking for her center of pleasure. She found it, a small bump, with her tongue, and licked it.

Immediately, Rainbow cried out, her wings flew outwards, and her back arched.

"Ooh! I see you haven't done this before!" Said Pinkie, a small smile hidden on her face.

Pinkie continued licking exactly in the same spot, around it, and, at some points, penetrating a little bit into Rainbow. While this was going on, long moans and the occasional squeak had escaped from Dash's lips. It was the best feeling ever! It was _beyond _awesome. It was comparable to her experience with Static.

Pinkie continued deeper into the blue pegasus. Rainbow wrapped her hips tightly around Pinkie's face, preventing her from pulling out, as her moans rang out throughout Pinkie's room.

Dash could barely move at this point. Not that she would ever want to..She never wanted the feeling to end. Everytime the little tongue that was now penetrating her hit that small bump, Dash cried out in pleasure. She couldn't help herself. It just felt too damn good!

Soon, she felt the pressure inside of her building up again. Pinkie licked the spot once more, and Dash cried out once more in pleasure. She felt the liquid being released inside of her. It got all over Pinkie's mouth and lower face, but she enjoyed it. Dash's back arched, her wings spread, and she looked up at the ceiling. It was the best feeling.._ever! _

Dash came back to senses. She looked down between her haunches. Pinkie was still there, her little tongue licking the pegasi's coat around her wetness.

Pinkie noticed this and looked up.

"Did Pinkie make you feel good?" She asked, her head turning sideways once again.

Dash smirked. "What do you think, Pinkie?" She asked.

Pinkie laughed. "Dashie, you can be so silly sometimes!" She smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Asked the earth pony after a while.

"I think I should return the favor." Said Dash, that seductive look returning to her face.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Said Pinkie.

They switched positions, Pinkie was laying down on her bed now.

Dash had never done anything remotely like this before.

So, she just did what Pinkie had done.

Dash began by licking around Pinkie's wetness, licking her coat up and down.

After a while, Dash plunged her tongue into Pinkie's folds. The earth pony had to hold in a cry.

Instead she let out a long moan.

Rainbow searched around with her tongue for that center of pleasure that Pinkie had found. She felt herself go over a small bump, and as soon as she did, Pinkie reeled in pleasure.

Dash continued licking that spot, making Pinkie's folds become even more wet.

Pinkie could feel her love licking her folds...No one had done that before. Ever!

And to think she had made fun of Dashie for it being her first time. Who was she to judge?

The pleasure rang throughout Pinkie's body. It was even better than when she had seen her first rainbow. It was the best feeling...EVER!

Long moans escaped Pinkie's lips, interrupted by a small amount of squeaks and smaller moans.

Dash's tongue continously tried to penetrate deeper into Pinkie, not forgetting to touch her center of pleasure every once in a while.

Pinkie could feel pressure building up between her legs. She couldn't believe it. Her love...Her one and _only _love...Was having sex..With her!

Suddenly, it was as if all the joy in the world had been concentrated between Pinkie's haunches. Her back arched upward, and she almost screamed. The orgasm, as they called it, rang throughout every corner of her body, and the sticky substance Dash had felt before released between her legs got on her tongue. She tasted it. It didn't taste great, but not unpleasent in the slightest.

Dash looked up. Pinkie was still recovering from her orgasm. She was breathing heavily. After a while, she looked down to see Dash's dark pink eyes staring into her blue eyes. Those deep blue eyes...

"Well, it seems like I'm not the only one who hasn't done this before..." Remarked Dash, a smile crossing her face.

Pinkie nodded.

"Well, I might as well go see where Static went..." Remarked Dash as she turned to leave.

"Dashie, wait!" Cried Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, Pinkie?" She said, turning around.

"I love you!" She smiled.

"Love you, too, Pinks." She said in her cracked voice.

Dash went out to the balcony, untucked her wings, and flew off to the first place she could think of: The park.

* * *

><p>Static had bought a newspaper in the town square, and was sitting on a bench, reading the hoofwritten text. He wasn't really reading it, just staring at the pictures.<p>

Soon he heard Dash landing behind him.

He turned around to see Dash approaching him.

"Hey, Static!" She smiled.

Static looked at her, and almost laughed.

Dash noticed.

"What's so funny now?"

"You've still got a little bit right here..." He motioned to his mouth with his hoof.

Dash felt her hoof to her mouth and felt some hair and Pinkie's juice still all over her mouth. She blushed.

"I see you too had some, err..._fun_."

Dash suddenly felt a little bad for having sex with Pinkie.

"Look, I couldn't just leave her like that..." She explained.

Static just shushed her. "It's fine." He said sympathetically.

* * *

><p>Months had passed. The concept of a love triangle had worked out well for the trio, Rainbow sometimes dating Pinkie, sometimes Static, loving both of them.<p>

One particular day, Dash was sitting in Sugarcube Corner, chatting to Pinkie Pie.

"So then I said, 'You call that flying? I'll show you _flying!_'"

Pinkie giggled.

"Dashie, you're so funny!" And kissed her on the cheek.

Suddenly, the door to the sweet shop burst open, and Static rushed in.

"Static, this is kind of a bad time-" Began Dash.

"Dash, no time! There's a big storm approaching and the other ponies are already on there way!" Static cried.

Dash was surprised. For the last few months, the weather had been great. Not a single heavy storm had come out of the Everfree forest. Then again, it had been summer.

Rainbow followed Static out of the sweet shop and they both took off. A hurricane was rapidly approaching. Pinkie stood at the door in shock. She had never seen a storm that bad.

The mayor was worried. _What will those pegasi do? _she asked herself quietly.

* * *

><p>Rain clogged her flight glasses. Rainbow Dash was flying with Cloud Kicker, one of her top weather pegasi, and Static Electric. They were heading straight for the eye of the storm.<p>

Rain buffeted their coats. All the other pegasi had long since given up. They didn't know what to do in this situation. Neither did Rainbow or Cloud Kicker.

Static, however, had once fought one of these hurricanes. He had an idea of what to do. However, the one he fought was much smaller than the monstrosity threating to destroy Ponyville now.

Cloud Kicker was very tired. She had been flying all day. Her wings tried to weather the storm, but it was impossible. She was _so _tired.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came down directly onto Static. His flinched, and the bolt bounced off of him, and hit Cloud Kicker.

She was falling. She could hear the distant voices of her friends, so far away...

Luckily, they had been flying over Sweet Apple Acres. The pegasus landed softly in a cart of cotton, which Big Macintosh was standing by. He was a little startled by the appearance of the flying pony in his cotton cart.

Dash was amazed. The bolt had hit Static, but, he was fine...

No time for that. They flew on, when Static had an idea.

"RAINBOW!" He called over the sound of the wind. Not knowing if she had heard him, he shouted his instructions anyway: "FOLLOW ME!"

Dash had only heard the word FOLLOW but she knew what to do. The two pegasi flew straight up, over the top of the clouds, where the weather was calm, and higher, and higher, and higher.

Up in the stratosphere, air was thin. They had no need to flap their wings. They just floated. They could float forever...

Dash looked over. Static was deep in thought.

"Dashie, I don't know if this will work.." He said to no one in particular.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking...If I do a Static Boom, and you do a Sonic Rainboom, then we might be able to turn the tornado around..." He said finally.

Dash held in her question for later.

"Dash, we might not make it..."

"Don't be silly, of course we'll make it." She said, uncertain herself.

"Well, it's worth a shot."

The two pegasi pointed their snouts towards the ground, preparing to save their town. Gravity took over, and the duo tucked their wings in to minimize air resistance.

They fell rapidly. Eventually, they untucked their wings, preparing to pull up.

The sound barrier was rapidly approaching. It was even visible now.

They saw the storm clouds, and were preparing to pull up. _Just a little bit longer..._

Then-

_**B-BOOM!**_

Two simultaneous explosions filled up the sky with sound. A circular rainbow, surrounded by lightning, spread out across the landscape. It could be seen for miles.

The duo pulled up, and noticed something. They weren't getting wet anymore.

The explosion had been so massive, it had turned the storm right back where it had came from-The Everfree forest.

The pegasi were going extremely fast.

"HOLD ON!" Cried Static.

"THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH LANDING!"

A body of water came up, and, as if on instinct, the two dived into it.

The lake stopped them both with only a few scrapes, and they both cheered as they floated to the surface.

Rainbow Dash looked back to admire their hoofwork. She noticed something incredible. Her rainbow now had a new color~Pink!

She also noticed small bolts of lightning coming off of the Rainbow. Now _that _was an _awesome _rainbow!

As they swam towards shore, Rainbow remembered her question.

"Hey, Static!"

"Yeah?" He grunted as they reached land.

"How come you got hit by a bolt of lightning and, well..._lived?_"

Static looked at the other pegasus.

"Well, why do you think they call me Static Electric?"

She shrugged.

"Well, when I was a little colt, I found this abandoned weather factory and went inside."

"It started collapsing, and when it did, a lightning rod hit me.."

"I barely got out, and when I did, I noticed there was lightning coming off my coat."

"I went to see a doctor, and he said it was a rare occurance, that the weather factory had been enchanted, and that the lightning rod gave me some of it's power..."

"So now, I'm not affected by lightning for some reason." He finished.

Dash was shocked. Her coltfriend was unaffected by lightning...How AWESOME!

When they got back to Sugarcube Corner, they noticed there was another party set up...For both of them!

Pinkie appeared at the front door.

"Hey, Dashie! I threw together this little party while you guys were gone because I just knew what you did was gonna be _amazing _and it was because you both did _Sonic Rainbooms _and your rainbow had pink on it and was just so awesome that I had to throw this party just for you!"

Static chuckled. He knew everything was gonna be alright.

Dash read the banner and had to laugh.

_Welcome to the Disaster Averted Party!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note: <em>**_A__nyway, yeah, this is more of a prologue than a first chapter. But still, it turned out nice, except for how short it was, I felt it should've been longer. Ah well, on to the next chapter featuring your favorite celloist...(Is that a word?)_


End file.
